The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has initiated the Long Term Evolution (LTE) program to bring new technology, new network architecture, new configurations, and new applications and services to wireless cellular networks in order to provide improved spectral efficiency and faster user experiences. LTE also requires a low maintenance system in terms of network deployment and runtime service optimization. This is the background for the current LTE evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) Self Configuration and Self Optimization work effort.
Prior to LTE, the UTRAN architecture of the currently used 3GPP universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is shown in FIG. 1. The radio access network or radio network system (RNS) or the UTRAN 10 comprises one or more radio network controllers (RNC) 11 and one or more Node-Bs 12. The configurations and operations of deployed Node-Bs 12 currently are totally controlled by RNC 11 using explicit commands over Iub link 13. Any configurations and service upgrades of Node-Bs 12 depend on RNC 11 and other cell engineering and planning efforts. Currently, there is no ability or requirements that exist for self configuration and optimization of Node Bs by the Node B.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for self configuring LTE evolved Nodes-Bs (eNBs) are desired.